True Love for Me
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: One shot! Is Kyou giving up feeling, will he take it or leave it? Let's see what the mystery of love is. Give into your imagination. True love, that what it is.


_True Love for Me_

Song by Sarina Paris

_I'm giving up the feeling_

_Do I take it or leave it?_

_I'm giving up the feeling of the mystery of love_

_I'm giving into my Imagination for all you_

_True love for me..._

Stupid rat... why is it when when I think my mind's been ride of you, when it's been so long since the last time you were nice to me, when my hopes die down of even believing that maybe there was more than feelings of hate... you hand me those words again.

_True love for me_

_Truelove for me_

What should I do this time? We've been playing this game for a while now. Can I even except your feelings of love? Is it real... or are you using me? ...Is the rat up to his old tricks once more?

_True love for me_

"I want to except you... but how can I give in in?"

_True love for me_

Listen to me... some love struck kitty neko. Damn it nezumi, I'll kill you for this one of these days. For the time being, I'm going home. No point in thinking I'll find my answer here. ...not even here today. I swear it's almost like every time you make some move on me, you stay home the next day. Coward... what is it you're hiding from me rat?

_I've looked everywhere_

_Oh but you're not there_

_On the other side_

_I will find_

_Secrets come alive_

Time to find out what you do while I'm away. The secrets end here.

_My heart aches_

_So I wait_

_Love will find it's way to me_

It hurts you avoid me after the damn crap you put on me the day before. I go through the whole day... hoping when I get to the house at night... I'll find you there... waiting for me. And how many times has that happened? Teh... stupid love sick me.

_I'm giving up the feeling_

_Do I take it or leave it?_

_I'm giving up the feeling of the mystery of love_

_I'm giving into my Imagination for all you_

_True love for me..._

"Hello Kyou." Am I... dreaming. Did you really just say me name? What is it you're doing standing right at the door... like you've been waiting for me all along...

_True love for me_

_Truelove for me_

You're getting close, and your hand brushes my arm as I feel the door close behind me. Why are you doing this? What is it that I see in your eyes. ...could it be love has found its way... to me?

_True love for me_

_True love for me_

You intertwine our fingers, and I feel my knees go weak as you pull me away from the door. I let you. But do I still want to take your love? Will you answer my question for me... Yuki?

_Smoke gets in my eyes_

_Every time I try_

_To deny the feelings I deep keep inside my soul_

My eyes fill up with tears as we fall on to the couch. I feel your lips press to mine... and it's bliss. I can't deny that my heart is pounding. I can't say I don't like the weight of your body over mine. But... can I still deny these feelings for you?

_I don't know_

_Where to go_

_Love will lead me to my home_

I want to push away. You can sense I do. You sense everything... you know everything. "Let me go..." Or take me away. Will you let me leave? Or... will you grace me more with your kisses. Yuki... will you be my new home?

_I'm giving up the feeling_

_Do I take it or leave it?_

_I'm giving up the feeling of the mystery of love_

_I'm giving into my Imagination for all you_

You hold me close. "No Kyou." You've always been so blunt. And if you want something... you'll take it. Maybe...

_True love for me_

_True love for me_

"Then swear to me... this is... what you're... making this." You laugh at me. I can't help but blush and be embarrassed. "Shut up rat..." but for once... I don't really mean it.

_True love for me_

"I love you. Kyou" Oh those words... my heart... damn rat...

_True love for me_

I feel your lips again, and the thought of running is no longer there.

_True love for me_

Your hands caress and wander my body. I want to feel this love. Your true love for me. I've given up the feeling of my doubts, and I'm accepting your affection. You win Yuki... true love for me.

Fin

Well... it was my first Fruba song fic. ...what do you think? Was it ok? Sorry if it wasn't, the idea has been running through me head for a while now. So yeah... thanks for giving it a chance... hope it was decent. Thanks peps. Later! Love and kuma kisses.

Ryu


End file.
